One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!
One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! is a fighting game based on One Piece manga and anime, released on the Sony Playstation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. The direct sequel to Grand Battle! 3, Grand Battle! Rush is the fourth and (to date) final game in the Grand Battle '''series. It loosely adapts events of the series up to the early portions of the Water 7 Arc, with particular emphasis on the Long Ring Long Land Arc.While no characters, items, or stages were specifically drawn from the Water 7 Arc, several techniques - such as Luffy's '''Gomu Gomu no Cannon - and cutscenes were. The game was developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandai and Atari. It was released on March 17, 2005 in Japan, on September 6, 2005 in the United States and on September 29, 2005 in the European Union. This was the first of One Piece's console games to be released in English, under the name of One Piece: Grand Battle. However, since the English anime had not even completed the Alabasta Arc at the time of release, many features were changed or outright removed during localization. Gameplay Combat involves arcade-style fighting with complete freedom of movement in a three-dimensional environment. Player characters can walk, run, dash, jump, double-jump, block, and pick up (as well as throw and catch) items around the battlefield. Fighting consists of standard button combinations. Each player character can access 19 standard techniques, in addition to four techniques. Rush techniques require the use of the , which can be filled with food scattered around the battlefield; at maximum, two charges can be filled. * : Summons a pre-selected support character. The support character will attack for a set amount of time (usually 15 seconds) before disappearing. Costs one food charge. * : An attack preceded by a close-up on the attacker's sprite, usually stronger than most (if not all) standard attacks. Costs one food charge. * : An attack that triggers a full cinematic, which may be one, two, or three phases long. The more phases, the more damage dealt. Costs two food charges if successfully triggered, and nothing otherwise. If a character with two full charges sustains what would otherwise be a finishing blow, they will enter , gaining the combined benefits (and drawbacks) of the game's Sword and Shoes power-ups. One Piece Heat steadily drains the character's food gauges; once the gauges run out, One Piece Heat will end, and the character will not be able to use food charges for the rest of the battle. Besides ordinary damage, the following status effects can be inflicted by various attacks, items, and conditions in the game: * Burn: Inflicts steady damage, usually over a five-second period. This status can be transferred to the opponent through grapple-based attacks. * Poisoned: Inflicts damage whenever attacks are made. * Skidding: Reduces control over stops and turns. * Disoriented: Reverses directional controls. * Stunned: Disables movement for three seconds. Immediately ended by any kind of damage. * Frozen: Disables movement while inflicting steady damage. Immediately ended by any kind of (outside) damage. * Falling: Inflicts damage from some "ring out" area of the stage and re-spawns in a nearby location. Immediately ends all other status effects. Overall, this game continues the use of Grand Battle! 3's arena system with many of the previous arenas and special moves being reused. Updates and graphic enhancements were given (many of them rather un-obvious at first glance) to many of the old arenas, and several new characters were introduced. The adjustments to the characters' fighting styles were minor, and most characters remain mostly as they were in Grand Battle! 3. The gameplay is identical to the Power Stone series. Characters There are a total of 19 player characters, and 36 support characters. Each player character is assigned at least one support character, at most three; before starting any battle or mini-game, each player character must select one support character from their assigned pool. No player character may select a support character from another's pool (except when permitted by the rules of the Davy Back Fight). Each support character, once summoned, will follow one of three basic movement patterns: running after the opponent with ground attacks, jumping after the opponent with aerial attacks, or remaining stationary with projectile attacks. While support characters are not controllable, they also cannot be staggered or damaged (except by falls, which instantly eliminate them). Below is a list of the player characters, and their assigned support characters. Please note that all characters are referred to by the spelling in the game, not the manga or anime. Items Combatants may be helped or hindered by a variety of items around the battlefield. Items fall under three general categories. * Food: Fill portions of the Food Charge Gauge. Activated on contact. * Power-Ups: Raises various combat abilities (usually while reducing others). Activated on contact. * Attack: Inflict damage and/or varying status effects. Activated by impact of attacks or throws. Below is a list of the player characters, and their respective effects. Items are generally found by breaking the containers - barrels, crates, and treasure chests - positioned around each stage. Once broken, a container will always release several pieces of fruit and one other item (which will usually fade if left alone for 15 seconds). Barrels and crates can only release Attack items, while treasure chests can only release Power-Ups or meat. Battle Stages There are a total of nine stages in the game, each with unique features and hazards. Stages marked with a ✝ must be unlocked through gameplay. *'Foosha Village': Luffy's hometown, where Higuma and his bandits will throw random objects at the players. There will also be a cow that charges at the players when hit and a spinning signpost that can be used to launch the players in a random direction. Pandaman is at the roof of a house after the windmill (the color of the roof is red). It may change his place on the scenery sometimes. *'Baratie': A massive fish-shaped restaurant where Sanji used to work. The stage mostly consists of driftwood, with one of the Baratie's platforms at one end and Krieg's half-sunken galleon at the other. A huge mast lies over the driftwood, which can be knocked into the opponent, and the Baratie's battleship will occasionally fire bombs onto the driftwood. Pandaman is in the room front to left (he is inside, so you need two players, the two need to be next with each other in front of the room). It may change his place on the scenery sometimes. *'Arlong Park': This is the headquarters of Arlong and his pirates. It consists of a huge rectangular pool with narrow stone walkways around it. Mohmoo resides in the pool, and can be walked on and attacked (and also occasionally dives into the pool, creating a small flood. There are two small shacks that can be knocked over to cover the smaller pools, preventing sinking. If the characters on the edges of the stage are attacked, Arlong's pirates will attack the players. Pandaman can be found near a destroyed wall, and he also can be found on the gates of the park (behind of Mohmoo). It may change his place on the scenery sometimes. *'Loguetown': The place where Gold Roger was born and executed. The smallest field, no cliffs or water. The field can change in shape by attacking the walls. Marines will fire Seastone nets at you to stun you, and bolts of lightning will hit the field occasionally. Alvida is in the middle, and will slide around, swinging her mace, if anyone attacks her. Citizens and Buggy's pirates will toss powerups, fruit, and bombs at you. Pandaman is behind of barracks, but it takes some time to appear. Also, he is in the entrance of Loguetown. It may change his place on the scenery sometimes. *'Drum Castle': Tony Tony Chopper's home. You can only fight on the roof, which is covered with snow that can be picked up and thrown at the opponent to freeze them temporarily. Wapol can also be picked up and thrown, devouring anything in his way (including players). Giant rabbits will throw snowballs at you. Wapol's bodyguards will attack you if you attack Wapol. Pandaman is in the castle. It may change his place on the scenery sometimes. *'Alabasta': Crocodile and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's stage. Occasionally a sandstorm will pop up, getting bigger every time you hit it. Also if you hit King Cobra he will get angry and karate chop you across the stage. Touching Pell the falcon (flying above the stage) grants a random power up. The cannon shoots out bombs if attacked. Pandaman can be seen in the windows of the tower that some warriors are located, or at the left side of the castle. It may change his place on the scenery sometimes. *'Mariejois': The training area. No real obstacles. The eight stone pillars on the sides can be broken by attacks. You can see 3 of the Shichibukai (Mihawk, Doflamingo, Kuma). There is the men of the World Government, Sengoku and his pet, and some old lady with him, you can see Laffite on the left side of the stage beyond the pillars, and Pandaman is beyond the pillars of the right side of the stage, hidden in other pillars, and can be seen in a bush close to the Shichibukai. It may change his place on the scenery sometimes.✝ *'Maxim': Enel's great sky ark. It has a drop near the ship's edge and the hole in the deck leading to the engines. Occasionally, a heavy gust will blow over the ship, forcing the combatants to one side.you can see pandaman in the top of the ship, beyond the electric hourglass, or at the end of the ship (on the left side hidden in the wall). it may change his place on the scenery sometimes.✝ *'Sexy Foxy': Foxy's ship, consisting of two raised platforms with railing all around (which can be broken by attacks to expose a sheer drop). Big Pan will occasionally throw axes into the ring, and Pickles will occasionally jump in, spinning like a top and attacking everything he touches. The cannon in the center will spin and fire three times if attacked. you can see Pandaman suspended in a big bird that sometimes fly over the battle. it may change his place on the scenery sometimes Game Modes Five modes may be accessed from the Top Menu. Grand Battle mode allows players to participate in classic arcade-style battles. Stages may be preset or randomly selected. Event Battle mode pits the player character through a gauntlet of five battles, each against a CPU-selected opponent. Each battle is preceded and followed by a cutscene, generally scripted after canon events if the combatants interacted in canon. The player is allowed to lose five times. (Note that, unlike those of Grand Battle! 3, the cutscenes in this game are illustrated with a set of two-dimensional drawings instead of sprites. This means that - generally - players can only use their character's default costume.) Davy Back Fight mode adapts the canon concept into a series of mini-games hosted by Foxy and his crew. The player selects three characters to compete in a trio of these games. * Donut Race: The player character must prevent the Cutie Wagon from overtaking the Taru Tiger, by stopping Foxy Pirates from shooting cannonballs at the latter. The pirates drop fruit (and occasionally bombs) when attacked, allowing constant use of Rush techniques. * Groggy Ring: The player character must throw the "ball" (Gaimon) into the opponent's goal to earn points. Whoever has the highest score by the end of 30 seconds wins. For extra points, the player and their opponent may also try to knock each other into the goals. * Custom Battles: Regular battles with various twists added (i.e. both characters jump extra high, items perform super-high damage, etc.). * Box Crusher: The player character must destroy 300 crates, barrels, and chests before time runs out. A downsized version of this game (where 150 item containers are used instead and the time limit is half as long) is used as a "halftime" game after the player has defeated their third opponent in Event Mode. * Snow Cleaning: The player character must destroy a large pile of snow atop Drum Castle before time runs out. * Wootz Smash: The player character must defeat Don Krieg within sixty seconds. Krieg possesses an invisible (but otherwise standard) health bar, as well as an invisible and permanent Shield item, allowing him to withstand most attacks and resist being knocked down. * Combat: The player character battles Foxy on the Sexy Foxy stage. The one difference that this game possesses from an ordinary battle is that once Foxy is defeated, he will immediately revive with a full health bar and a permanent state of One Piece Heat; to win, the player must defeat him a second time. Note that Secret Rush techniques cannot be used in any part of the Davy Back Fight except '''Custom Battles' and Combat.'' Grand Tours mode allows up to 16 different characters to participate in a bracketed tournament. Training mode allows the player to test a character's controls and capabilities on the hazard-free Mariejois stage. In this mode, food charges and health regenerate automatically, and all damage output is visibly recorded. Translation and Alterations As with the anime at the time, the game was translated and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment. As such: * 4Kids naming conventions (i.e. Zolo instead of Zoro, Chaser instead of Smoker) and censorship (i.e. the cross-like guards on Mihawk's swords being shortened) are generally followed where applicable. ** However, exceptions and inconsistencies exist. For instance, while the cigars in his mouth are removed, Smoker/Chaser retains his cigar bandoleers and the kanji on the back of his jacket. * All of the Straw Hat Pirates' "A" costumes are removed, leaving their "B" costumes the defaults (recolors of their "B" costumes are provided to make up the difference). This also removed Luffy's alternative Secret Rush (Gomu Gomu no Cannon) and taunt. ** Since Chopper and Robin had not joined the Straw Hat Pirates (indeed, the latter was known as nothing other than Ms. Sunday) at the time of translation, their profiles and cutscenes are rewritten to remove all indications of familiarity with the Straw Hats. In addition, all of Robin's costumes are removed, save her initial Baroque Works outfit (and a recolor); all of her cutscene illustrations are redrawn accordingly. * Usopp's Impact Dial technique is replaced with a sequence of exploding shots, based off his Gunpowder Star Dance technique from Chapter 296. * Enel, Foxy, and Aokiji (and their respective support characters) are removed. * The Maxim and Sexy Foxy stages are removed. * The Mariejois stage is renamed Eden Rock and depicted as a standard Navy training area. All background spectators - the Gorosei, Sengoku, Tsuru, Mihawk, Kuma, Doflamingo, and Laffitte - are removed. * Davy Back Fight mode is renamed Mini-Games and hosted by Usopp and his ragtag "pirates" under the banner of the Usopp Pirates' Challenge (however, unedited Foxy Pirates can still be seen in several of the mini-games). ** The Donut Race (renamed Usopp Race) replaces the crews of the Taru Tiger (Nami, Usopp, and Robin) and the Cutie Wagon (Porche and Capote) with nondescript villagers and the Usopp Pirates, respectively. Monda is retained, but recolored to look more like an ordinary shark. ** Combat (renamed Usopp Duel) replaces Foxy with Usopp, and randomly chooses its stage instead of being confined to the Sexy Foxy. Gallery Trivia * An American-made sequel, One Piece Grand Adventure, featuring several characters either excluded from the original game or new to any One Piece game, was released in 2006. This game is generally not considered part of the Grand Battle series. * Translations for both the Japanese and American versions of this game were released in some European countries (such as Spain). * In the English version of the game, after you finish story mode with some characters, the edited out parts of the game can sometimes be seen, such as Robin's costumes. * Luffy will enter a unique "enraged" mode, with different voice clips, if battling Grand Line enemies such as Crocodile or Foxy. ** If battling Foxy, Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon technique will also have a slightly different victory cinematic; instead of just screaming, he will make his proclamation from Chapter 316. * Sanji will enter a unique "lovestruck" mode, with different voice clips, if battling Nami or Robin. * Don Krieg's MH5 technique will be substituted by a shuriken bomb (as seen in Chapter 60) if the jump command is given while the shell is airborne. * Devil Fruit users - Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Buggy, Smoker, Mr. 2, Crocodile, Enel, Foxy, and Aokiji - take extra damage from falling into water, while Arlong takes none. All characters take identical damage from "dry" drops. * Luffy and Enel take no damage from the Loguetown stage's lightning strikes. * The English boxart of the game is also used for the boxart of the English-exclusive One Piece. References External Links * One Piece Grand Battle RUSH! (Japanese) Site Navigation Grand Battle